


Remembering's Dangerous

by crazycrimeclowns



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Crossover, DEAN IS SHERIFF STILINSKI, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycrimeclowns/pseuds/crazycrimeclowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff Stilinski meets Castiel Winchester, a strange man who insists that there is more to him than just a badge and a bad heart condition.<br/>-</p>
<p>Un-beta'd. All mistakes are mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering's Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> This project started before Supernatural's season eight finale. The events after the prologue is set within an alternate universe and timeline. I'll try my best not to mention any years, because even thinking about them makes my head hurt.

Sam died saving the world, again.

Dean remembers Naomi warning him about it; that the tablets were bombs. It just so happens that God's last trial was to collect all five of his tablets and return them to the Temple of Metatron, an ancient crypt located below an equally ancient warehouse.

Neither Dean, Kevin and even Cas expected the explosion that comes after.

Dean tried to go after his brother when a blinding light began consuming the warehouse, he tried to stop Cas from zapping him away from the blast radius. Dean remembers feeling absolutely destroyed. Dean remembers begging Cas to bring Sammy back. Cas couldn't.

It appears that Sam's body was incinerated, his soul nowhere to be found. Not in the known regions of Heaven, not in Hell. Not even Purgatory when he begged Tessa to check in there as well. It was like that explosion destroyed everything that was once Sam's. It was clear by then. Sam wasn't coming back.

Dean remembers consoling a sympathetic Kevin only slightly. Kevin was under the impression that what happened to Sam was all his fault. He should have read it somewhere. He should have known that it'd happen. Dean only clapped his shoulder and said that God was just a dick who loved surprises. It didn't make anything better. Kevin looked horrified and so did Dean when what he finally took in what he said.

Then there was Death.

Death appeared to Dean the following day, across the table where Dean was sitting, silently mourning the loss of his brother. Dean met Death's eyes, and for once he swore he saw the slightest sign of approval in the way Death nods.

"Looks like you've saved this planet once again, once and for all." says Death.

"Can't you do anything?" Dean asks.

Death breathes deeply and leans back, like he knew Dean was inevitably going to ask the question. "I can't."

Usually, Dean would ask ' _can't or won't_ '. Not this time. Dean only nods. There was a long period of silence, then Death was gone.  

The thought of losing Sam was unbearable, even two months after. Castiel never left his side if Dean doesn't ask for time alone. Sam's personal belongings, his laptop, a few books, his clothes, were all kept in his study room, where everything was left the way Sam last put them. Dean would sometimes, in the middle of the night, sit quietly in the chair allotted only for him in that very room, where he and Sam would read together in comfortable silence. He would somehow pass out there and wake up in his room, knowing that Castiel put him there at one point.

Dean somehow lost the ability to communicate, as his days were often spent in silence. Castiel would lay his hand on Dean's shoulder, right above where his hand-print is seared from their first encounter. Castiel might not know how much this simple gesture means to humans, but Dean does and he smiles.

 

 

It took Castiel a week to find Dean.

Dean was inside a motel room, his arms and feet chained to the bed. His eyes were near lifeless and his skin was drained of colour. In the corner, a Djinn was cowering.

"P-please." the Djinn begged. "He came to me. He came to me! He threatened me, and- and..."

Castiel did not pay the slightest of his attention to the monster's frantic explanations. He came to Dean's side almost at once. He destroyed Dean's chains and touched his forehead with one gentle finger. In an instant, the Djinn's bile seeped through Dean's nose and mouth, leaving his body clean. Castiel carried Dean out, giving the Djinn one last look and said " _If I ever see your face again, I will destroy you_ " before walking out.

 

 

Dean woke up two days later, his head hurting.

He tried to call Castiel's name, but his throat felt dry. He was thirsty.

Almost immediately, Castiel appeared beside him holding a glass of water one hand and something that really looks like aspirin with another. Dean took the glass and drank from it.

Refreshed, Dean asks. "Aspirin? Really Cas?"

"I am a celestial being, Dean. Did you think I didn't know what aspirin was for?"

Dean gave him an unimpressed look.

"Well- I might have observed Bobby taking a few whenever he wakes up with a particularly severe case of a 'hangover'. Just take it, Dean"

And Dean did just that.

 

It was in the afternoon of the same day when Castiel asked Dean.

"What did you see, Dean?"

Dean's heart skipped a beat. He knows the Castiel knows damn well what he saw. Castiel, like every other friend he's had, knows how much Sam meant to Dean. And how much Dean meant to Sam.

"Sam." Dean answered, not looking Castiel in the eyes.

Castiel only nodded. Castiel did what he did best, comforting Dean with only the warmth of his hand on Dean's shoulder. "Sam. I wanted to see Sam, Cas. God knows I did. I didn't want a different a life- I didn't want a better one. With the world safe and all, I just thought It'd be better if Sam's here to see it. Cas- Cas- I..."

And that was when Dean broke down completely in front of Castiel for the first time.

Castiel would only rub Dean's back soothingly as he cried. To be honest, Castiel didn't know what to do. Dean was one of the bravest human beings he's ever known, he looked up to Dean like so many people the man has met. To have him in his arms, crying, was something he did not expect.

It went on for an hour. Dean stopped sobbing forty minutes in. They just sat there in the usual silence that occupied them for the past year. Dean's heart was racing, his breathing unbalanced. His head rested on Castiel's shoulder without a care in the world. "Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"You never left."

Castiel was silent for a few moments. Then he sighed.

"And I never will. As long as you need me, I will be here."

Dean buries his head in Castiel's shoulder at this, his grip tightening on the fabric of Castiel's trench coat. " _I need you_."

Castiel knew, in the pit of his gut, what Dean wanted. Zachariah did it to them before, but he left certain aspects of Dean untouched. Dean met Castiel's eyes, silently begging. Castiel cupped Dean's face with soft hands, Dean shedding a single tear. "Cas, I need you."

"You do realize, everything that you've ever done for this earth, for the life in it, it'd be gone. Everyone you've ever met, you've ever loved- forgotten..."

Dean huffs out a week laugh. "Cas, everyone I know is either dead or keeping their distance. I think I'm good."

Cas could only look at Dean, unsure of what to say.

Dean huffs out another laugh. "Buddy, it's either this or suicide."

Castiel sighs, defeated. "What do you want me to do, Dean?"

Dean closed his eyes, deep in thought. "Everything. Take everything, Cas."

Cas knew the implications. He stares at Dean for confirmation, Dean only smiles at him. Dean would not remember anything. Not Sam, not his parents, not Bobby, not the Apocalypse. Dean wouldn't remember Castiel. It was as if Dean was to start again, completely clean.

"Cas..."

"If this is what you want," Cas says, placing his hand on Dean's head. "Then so be it."

Castiel began with Dean's childhood. The memory of their house burning, the memory of looking after for Sam. The memory of John and every thing he's ever taught his sons.

Dean's eyes were closed, tears seeping through them. Castiel was wiping the memories of Sam. As a child, a young man, and the man who saved the world at the expense of his life.

"Bobby..." Dean says, involuntarily as the memory of Dean's second father was erased. "Ellen, Jo..." as they were erased from Dean's mind as well. What came after came quick, Dean saying names and other significant things in his life without his mind's permission as Castiel erased them with holy white light.

Lastly, there was the memory of Castiel.

"Castiel..." Dean says, lips parting, tears falling.

"Yes, Dean?" Cas says, unsure if he was to get something, anything, in response.

"Never leave me..."

It was then Castiel made an unspoken promise.

"Never."

"And Cas..." Dean says, eyes opening only slightly, shining brightly and the Bunker's lights. "...I love you."

Within a few seconds, Dean Winchester loved a complete stranger.  

 

 

Castiel took Dean to a hospital far away from the Bunker.

He left Dean in a small room with a side-table adorned with little ceramic cherubs. Castiel stroked Dean's face, his hair, and held his hand one last time. Castiel would keep an eye for his human, of course. But he could never approach him. Not like this.

Castiel was not selfish. But he could not bear to part with Dean, not for that long. He made the decision. Placing his palm on Dean's head again, he put something back inside. Something that would make Dean a little more like- _Dean._

His instincits, everything that made Dean what he was. And for safe-keeping, he put back a few memories, memories that would only manifest as vague dreams, something Dean could handle. And when the time comes, when the world needs saving, Dean would return and save it one last time.

He was finished.

He placed a kiss on Dean's forehead before walking out of the room.

Outside, he came across a nurse chatting with a lady around her age. The nurse caught sight of Cas, and smiled. "Good evening, sir. Are you with Mr. Styl-"

"Stilinski." Castiel offered.

The nurse smiled. "Of course, I'm sorry. Mr. Dean Stilinski. And how are you related again?"

"I'm a friend. He'll wake up soon. Please keep an eye for him."

"That's what we do, Mister-"

"-Winchester. Castiel Winchester."

The nurse nods. smile still in place. "Well, Mr. Winchester, my name is Melissa. And rest assured Beacon Hills Long Term Care will always be here to oversee Mr. Stilisnki's progress."

Castiel nods. "Good night, Melissa."

 

 

 


End file.
